happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Is Not A Luck
Lucy Is Not A Luck is a HTFF episode from season 91. Roles Starring *Lucy Clover Featuring *Leif *Squabbles *Neeky *Rolly *Sniffles *Petunia *Lucly *Flaky Appearances *Cuddles *Nutty *Toothy *Disco Bear *Queenie *Handy *Amp *Zee *Dexter *Weebit *Pranky *Oak Nut Plot Part 1 Leif gets kicked out of the salon by Disco Bear for being the worst barber, when Leif tries to get back to the salon, Disco Bear puts a closed sign in front of the door, causing Leif to become sad and walk away. Somewhere else, Lucy is seen playing soccer along with Cuddles, Nutty, Handy, and Toothy. She looks happy, however, she is thirsty. So she walks to a bench, where she has left some of her backpacks, and grabs a bottle of water from her backpack and then she returns back to the game. As Lucy was playing soccer, her lucky charm fell down on the ground, and then a bird picked it up and flew away, without Lucy even noticing it. Somewhere in the town, Leif suffers from several attacks caused by bad luck and gets injured, but soon after he escape from the bad luck. He prays for something that would give him some good luck, and it was at that moment when the bird, which was holding Lucy's lucky charm, drops the lucky charm on Leif's antler. Leif looks at the lucky charm, and becomes happy, so he thanks God for it. He wears the lucky charm and he successfully walks to his home without having any bad luck. Then suddenly, the lucky charm starts glowing and becomes red and a pair of red eyes appears on it.s While walking to his home, Leif buys himself an ice cream cone from a store and he starts eating it, but somehow the sun suddenly starts making the day incredibly hot, so the ice cream on Leif's cone start melting and soon after Leif himself begins to melt as well. Leif starts running towards his home as fast as he could. Several minutes later, he makes it into his house, but his lower body loses it's skin due to extreme high temperature. He approaches the air conditioner and turns it on, but the fire starts to come out of the air conditioner, causing Leif and his house to burn to ashes. An hour later, Showers extinguishes Leif's house and finds something shiny. He picks it up and it is reveal to be Lucy's lucky charm, so he goes on a quest to find it's owner, however, when he visits someone's house the roof collapses on him. The lucky charm bounces down to the playground and then lands on a sandbox, where Squabbles is seen building a sand castle, and then he sees something shiny so he approaches the shiny thing and finds Lucy's lucky charm. He puts it on him, but ends up being sunk into sand, the lucky charm bounces to Neeky. She takes the lucky charm and wears it. A while later, when she is seen walking around, a black cat passes by her causing an anvil to crush Neeky. Then the lucky charm bounces and lands in the middle of the road, Rolly is rollerblading around the town until she sees Lucy's lucky charm, she grabs it but ends up getting run over by Amp's car and then Amp's car hits a power pole and a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant is destroyed and a large amount of water starts coming out, and flows over the broken power pole causing Amp to get electrocuted and explodes. Lucy's lucky charm is blown away by the explosion and lands on Weebit, who is picking some clovers. He looks at the lucky charm and happily walks away while holding it. Afterwards some can be heard, but Weebit doesn't seem to care about that at all. He seems very happy thinking that he is the lucky one, but unfortunately for him, a bird eats him and picks up the lucky charm. The bird flies away, the lucky charm starts to whisper something in demonic voice, "Argh! i've hadst enow of this tush tush people. I need to receiveth out of h're! those unluckiest people art at each moment picking me up as their owneth charm, those gents all art such foolish. If 't be true only i couldst escapeth from this lucky charm, i shall kill those kind of people!". Then the lucky charm gets an idea. it swings itself, making the bird looks at it, then the lucky charm hypnotizes the bird and orders the bird to fly to the charm's owner. The bird does what the lucky charm said, so it flies to Flippy's house. Inside the house, Flippy comforts Lucy while her friends search for her lucky charm. The bird lands by a window, but Jerky throws a stone at the bird, killing it in process. Part 2 Lucy's lucky charm flies into Jerky's house, Jerky looks at the lucky charm and throws it to the garbage, causing the lucky charm gets outraged and summons black demon hands bursting out of the ground. They start twisting Jerky's body and ripping him off into two. The lucky charm then casts a spell that kills everyone around it, and it also makes the lucky charm to transform into a horrifying demon. Then the lucky charm goes to the town and kills more tree friends instead of going back it's owner. At the supermarket, some tree friends are seen buying some supplies. Dexter gets confused when selecting ice cream shakes smoothies from the soda machine. Zee is seen waiting outside while reading newspapers. Afterwards, Lucy's lucky charm looks at him before going inside the supermarket. Zee gets surprised by what he just saw but ignores it. Dexter brings some of ice cream shakes seafood flavors smoothies to the cashier Flaky. Dexter is about to pull out his wallet, but he realises that his wallet is somehow missing. Dexter gets nervous and tells Flaky to give him a minute so he can find his wallet, however, she doesn't allow him unless if he pays. While Dexter checks his pockets again, Lucy's lucky charm starts killing everyone inside the supermarket by twisting, slicing, eating and burning them all. People inside the supermarket, except for Dexter, are killed by the lucky charm. Dexter finally finds his wallet and pays the dead casher. He then walks away with ice cream shakes seafood flavors smoothies. Zee is still waiting for Dexter for giving him an ice cream shakes butterstoch caramel flavor smoothies outside the supermarket. Dexter approaches him, but realises that he forgot Zee's ice cream shakes smoothie, so he gives an ice cream shakes vanilla strawberry flavor smoothies instead. Zee gets disgusted by his ice cream shakes smoothie's flavor, but he still drinks it anyways, and enjoys it for being something over nothing. When they both go inside their car, the supermarket explodes. Zee and Dexter turn around and see Lucy's lucky charm destroying everything. Zee quickly steps on the accelerator and drives away. At first the lucky charm wanted to kill them both, but then it decides to go to the town and kill more tree friends. At salon, Queenie styles Lucly's hair, Disco Bear walks inside and sits on a chair. He flirts Petunia, who is reading a magazine. Disco Bear approaches her, but she ignores him. Disco Bear approaches her again, but then Petunia smacks his face him with a magazine. Lucy's lucky charm goes inside the salon and looks at everyone, Disco Bear and Queenie are shaking in fear, while Lucly and Petunia are looking at it with a frustrated grunt. The girls then jump on the lucky charm, causing it to run away from them. Lucly grabs it's rope necklace, but ends up getting sprayed by Petunia's pepper spray, Petunia pulls it's lucky charm, but ends up being sliced by Lucly. The girls start fighting and struggling for the lucky charm. Petunia throws Lucly into a dumpster and grabs the lucky charm, meanwhile Lucly screams at her with anger and tries to go back to take Lucy's lucky charm for herself. Unfortunately, the dumpster is picked up by a garbage truck and Lucly is crushed when the back door begins closing on her. Petunia tries to pull the lucky charm off, but it's powers are proven to be too strong, so she decides to punch it's eye on middle of it's charm. The lucky charm slowly loses it's powers and returns to normal. Petunia finally able to wear Lucy's lucky charm, she starts to dance happily, however, two blade swords fly at her and slice her into three parts. Oak runs toward Petunia's (not really dead) corpse and picks up Lucy's lucky charm and then runs off to somewhere. Petunia uses her last bit of her strenght and tries to grab the lucky charm, but she get hit by a truck, followed by getting run over by a train, then a helicopter falls on her, followed by a plane and then a rocket ship and finally a meteor all crashing on her. At Flippy's, Lucy is seen crying on sofa while the living room is already flooding, Oak runs over to her and gives her her lucky charm back. Lucy finally stops crying and hugs her lucky charm, with a closing Iris ending the episode. Moral "˙˙˙ɯɹɐɥɔ ʎʞɔnl s,ɹǝuʍo ʎɯ ɹɐǝʍ ɹǝʌǝ ʇou op" Deaths *Everyone (excluding Dexter, Zee, Oak, Flippy and Lucy) killed and died from Lucy's lucky charm. Trivia *This is one of few episodes where all of characters died from bad lucks. *It reveals that Lucy's lucky charm is NOT actually bring some luckiest things to people who wear it and is NOT considering as a "lucky charm" for anyone except Lucy Clover. *If someone looks closely on one of ice cream shakes seafood flavors smoothies, there is a clam symbol on it. This is ironic because Dexter afraid of clams. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes